


i can tell that we are gonna be friends

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4, mixing new and old timelines because whatever i do what i want, there will probably end up being more of this because fuck my life that's why, using some stuff from new 52 sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably not a good idea to date the kid who knows your secret identity, but hey, what does Jason know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can tell that we are gonna be friends

"Okay," Jason says. "That’s about enough."

He tosses the kid back against his locker. Maybe a little harder than he should, but he doesn't always know his own strength, and _anyway_ the kid deserves it. Probably.

"Um," the kid says. "What's –"

"You know, this whole stalker thing you've got going for me here? I mean I'm in school, what, three times a week, and _every_ time I pass by my locker, there's _your_ pointy little face –"

"Jason, my face isn't _pointy_ -" the kid starts, but then shuts up and turns bright fucking _red_ because he knows he's been caught out. _No one_ here remembers Jason's goddamn name – not the teachers, and certainly not the other kids.

"Look," the kid tries. "I just – I have a class right over here, I'm not - _stalking_ you or. Or whatever."

Jason knows a lie when he sees it, but the bell rings and he lets the kid go for now. "You should get a new shirt," he calls after him. "Superman's a total dick, anyway."

He swears he hears the kid say _you would know_ but that – can't be right.

*

The kid's name is Tim Drake. Jason _would_ have asked around, but that would require talking to any of the idiots who attend this school, and he's really done his best to avoid that so far.

Not that Jason cares, or anything. Between school and training and being Robin, it's not like he really has time to _worry_ about some skinny little rich boy with stupid hair who's apparently won some gymnastics awards for the school or –

Whatever.

Jason _doesn't_ care.

What he does care about is the fact that the little creep manages to sneak up on him at lunch time.

"It's not a Superman shirt," Tim says, and Jason nearly falls off the goddamn bleachers because most people around here know to leave him _alone_.

He's really cultivated that _probably carries a knife around with him_ aesthetic. It's not that he wouldn't _like_ a few friends, maybe, but – not these people. He doesn't want to end up like Bruce, having to kiss ass all the time just to fit in. He's already a fucking superhero – he doesn't _need_ to fit in.

"Okay," Jason says. He wipes at the soda he just spilled on his Deftones t-shirt and looks up at Tim. He has his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and he's looking more at his shoes than at Jason.

"It's Super _boy_ ," Tim says.

"And again I say _okay_ …" Jason says. This kid is fucking _weird_. He makes Bruce – actual Bruce, not the one who shows up at parties – look fucking socially _adept_.

"Just," Tim says. "Wanted to clear it up."

He starts to walk back down the bleachers, but some stupid part of Jason that lets him do flips off rooftops and shit says, "Did you eat lunch yet? If you promise not to talk about Superman I'll share my chips with you."

Tim makes this weird face like maybe he's trying to smile, but he's not used to doing that so it comes out wrong. But he sits next to Jason on the bleachers and says, "It's Super _boy_ ," again.

"Okay, okay," Jason says, waving his hand. "What do you do, stalk that guy, too?"

"I don't _stalk_ -" Jason raises his eyebrows. Tim shifts a potato chip in his hands instead of actually eating it, says, "I wasn't trying to… It's just, I."

Jason leans in a little, trying to get Tim to look at him. "You have a huge crush on me, don't you?"

Tim bites his lip, looks up at him and says, "Jason, I know – I know who you _are_." He looks around, but they're alone on the bleachers, says, "I know you're him. Robin."

Jason freezes. This isn't fucking _fun_ anymore. He stands up. "Listen, you little freak, you don't know what the fuck you're _talking_ about –"

"I know you weren't the first one, either," Tim goes on. His eyes are wide, panicked, but his voice is steady – confident. "I know –"

Jason shoves him back against the bleachers. His hand is over the kid's throat, and if he's not careful the kid will bruise, but –

"What do you _want_ , man?" Jason asks. "You want money or something? Fuck, kid, I don't have it. I don't even _belong_ here."

"I – I know," Tim gasps out. "It's not – about that."

"So what's it _about_?"

"I just," Tim says. Jason loosens his grip. "I just wanted to – get to know you."

Jason lets out a breath. "So ask to borrow my _math_ notes, man, don't – follow me around and scare the shit out of me."

"I take AP Calculus," Tim says. "Your notes… Wouldn't be much use to me."

"Fucking show-off." Jason laughs before he can help it. He backs off enough to let Tim sit back up.

"No," Tim says. He rubs his neck. "I just meant – that wouldn't be – I do have a – a _crush_ , as you say."

Jason smirks. "Yeah, man, I gathered. What do you want? You wanna hold my hand and walk me to class? I mean, assuming I ever went to any."

Tim stares at him. Licks his lips. "I want much more than that."

" _Jesus_ ," Jason says. "Look –" he starts. He hasn't dated anyone since – well, he's not sure messing around with Roy even counts as _dating_. And he's not sure starting with a kid who knows his _very secret identity_ is exactly a good idea. And –

"I wouldn't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about," Tim says. "I've known for years, and –"

Jason sits down. Tim's just – watching him. It's unsettling, but also maybe a little hot. "Years?" he asks.

Tim nods. "That's… A long time," Jason says stupidly. He can't exactly think. What the hell would _Bruce_ say if –

Well, Bruce would probably still be denying that he even _was_ who Tim knows he is, which Jason didn't do.

"Did you always… I mean, is, you know, the crush thing…"

"New?" Tim asks. Jason nods. "No. But – since seeing you – as you – it's gotten… More substantial."

And that's – "Huh," he says. They're quiet for a while. Tim messes with the strings of his hoodie, and Jason thinks about what it would be like to not to have to _lie_ to someone – even if it's just Tim. Tim, who somehow figured this shit out _years_ ago. Tim, who didn't tell anyone, and maybe would never have even told Jason if Jason hadn't, you know, tried to choke him out.

So.

"Okay," Jason says.

"Okay?" Tim asks. He blinks at Jason, and Jason rolls his eyes at _himself_ because that wasn't exactly clear.

"We can, uh," Jason says, gesturing. "You can, you know, walk me to class and –"

Whatever else, Jason doesn't get to finish, because Tim fucking _throws_ himself at Jason and those bony little knees and elbows are all digging into him and Tim's _kissing_ him. It's. Kind of nice, actually, if a little desperate and sloppy. Jason wants to ask if Tim's kissed _anyone_ before, but even he has limits to how much he can embarrass someone in one day.

" _Easy_ ," Jason says, and Tim scrambles back off him, but he's still sitting way closer than he was before. "Sorry," Tim says. 

"That's okay," Jason says.

"I should, uh," Tim says. "I should get to – class."

"Right." Jason guesses he should too, if he could remember what class he's even supposed to be in right now. But he cleans up his lunch and walks back down the bleachers after Tim, grinning kind of helplessly every time Tim looks back to smile at _him_. Yeah, Bruce is totally going to murder him if he finds out. But who knows? It might be worth it.


End file.
